life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Season 1)
This is a timeline for all the events and happenings in ''Life is Strange.'' : Click here to view the alternative timeline. 1898 * Creation of the Blackwell Totem newspaper. 1910 * Blackwell Academy was founded. 1975 * Friday, April 11th - Mark Jefferson's birth date.In an update coming with the Limited Edition in January 2016, Jefferson's birthdate was changed from 1967 to 1975. His original birthdate was Tuesday, April 11th. 1994 *Joyce and William Price go on a holiday to San Francisco. *'Friday, March 11th' - Chloe Price's birth date. *'Friday, July 22nd' - Rachel Amber's birth date. 1995 *'Tuesday, July 11' - Dana Ward's birth date. *'Tuesday, August 29' - Nathan Prescott's birth date. *'Tuesday, September 12' - Kate Marsh's birth date. *'Thursday September 21st' - Max Caulfield's birth date. *'Tuesday, November 14' - Victoria Chase's birth date. 1996 * Wednesday, November 20 - Warren Graham's birth date. 1999 *Bongo the cat is born. 2007 * Saturday, July 28th '- Events of "Farewell" bonus episode.Before the Storm Deluxe Edition Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbFBVFL7sq8 This exact same day Max & Chloe made their "Power Girls" drawing. The Farewell bonus episode could take place at this very moment. 2008 *Bongo the cat dies. *Saturday, June 21st, 11:57 a.m. - William dies in a car accident. 2008 - 2009 *Max Caulfield leaves Arcadia Bay with her mother and father. 2009 *'Thursday, November 5 - Tuesday, December 1 - Exhibition for Mark Jefferson's work at the Bean Hip Cafe. 2011 * Friday, May 20th - Chloe's report card from Blackwell was published. * Wednesday, August 24th - Rachel's postcard to Chloe was delivered into the care of the postal service. The postmark indicates it was delivered at the USPS Seaside Post Office (the only one in the city of Seaside, OR). 2013 *'Thursday, March 28th' - A Vortex Club Party takes place, probably attended by Rachel Amber. *'Monday, April 22nd' - Rachel Amber goes missing. *Friday, June 28th, 11:50 a.m. - Chloe received a warning from the Oregon State Police. *Sunday, July 07th, 3:12 p.m. - Chloe received a warning ticket for parking in a restricted area (disabled bay) *'Wednesday, July 10th' - Max finds out she is accepted into Blackwell Academy. She writes a diary entry. *Thursday, September 12th, 6:23 p.m. - Chloe got a traffic ticket for crossing a solid white line. *'Monday, September 30th' - Probably on this date, Chloe gets drugged and photographed by Nathan, derived from Frank's logbook. *'Sunday, August 18th' - Diary entry. *'Sunday, August 18th' '- Monday, September 2nd' - Max moves back to Arcadia Bay. *'Sunday, August 25th' - Diary entry. *'Monday, September 2nd' - Max meets some of her dorm mates and does a diary entry at 12:07 am. *'Tuesday, September 3rd' - High school semester starts and Max does a diary entry. *'Wednesday, September 4th' - Max makes friends with Warren Graham and does a diary entry. *'Sunday, September 15th' - Diary entry. *'Monday, September 16th' - Someone's backpack with their schoolbooks and tablet is taken from the Blackwell cafeteria. *'Monday, September 23rd' - Max takes photos around campus and her photography class is told about the "Everyday Heroes" Contest. She does a diary entry. *Saturday, September 28th, 3:27:58 p.m. - Chloe got a parking infraction ticket in main street. *'Sunday, September 29th' - Saturday, October 5th - Zachary pushed Luke Parker into a locker this week. *'Monday, September 30th' - Diary entry. *'Tuesday, October 1st' - Kate Marsh lends Max her copy of "The October Country". Max does a diary entry. *'Wednesday, October 2nd' - Dana's doctor's appointment at the Center for Women's Health related to "Fertility, Pregnancy & Childbirth" *'Thursday, October 3rd' - Warren lends Max his flash drive with movies on it. *'Friday, October 4th' - A homemade bakery sale fundraiser for students with special needs takes place on the Blackwell Campus. A Vortex Club Party takes place. Kate is drugged and gets filmed while kissing several strangers. The film is later uploaded online by Victoria Chase. The same evening, Kate is kidnapped by Jefferson and Nathan Prescott and later photographed in the Prescott bunker, Jefferson's Dark Room. *'Saturday, October 5th' - Blackwell Poetry Jam Tryouts at 3:15 pm in the Main Library. Events of Life is Strange *'Monday, October 7th' - "Chrysalis " takes place. ** Max has a premonition of a tornado coming to Arcadia Bay, and discovers she can rewind time. She uses her ability to stop Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott. Max and Chloe reconnect. Max has another premonition and tells Chloe about her powers. Max does a diary entry. **A snowstorm occurs. ** In the Sacrifice Chloe ending, Max traveled back in time and lets Chloe get shot. Shortly after, David enters the bathroom and arrests Nathan. He later is questioned by the police, revealing Jefferson's involvement and he gets arrested eventually. *'Tuesday, October 8th' - "Out Of Time" and part of "Chaos Theory" take place. **Kate Marsh attempts suicide. Max discovers her ability to freeze time during her attempt to save her. Kate is either killed, or is admitted to hospital. Max is investigated by the police. Later in the evening, the incident is discussed in Principal Wells' office, Max can blame David Madsen, Mr. Jefferson or Nathan. One of the following characters - Nathan, David, Jefferson or Max herself - may be suspended or no action will be taken. **An eclipse occurs. **That night, Max and Chloe break into Blackwell Academy and the Blackwell Swimming Pool and they stay overnight at Chloe's house. **Max does a diary entry. *'Wednesday, October 9th' - "Chaos Theory" takes place. Part of "Dark Room" takes place (alternative timeline). **Deadline for the Everyday Heroes Contest. **Frank's dog Pompidou gets killed by a car (determinant). **Discovery of Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers. **Max discovers she can rewind into scenes in photographs she is in. She then rewinds to the past, and prevents Chloe's father from dying. This creates an alternative timeline. **Max does a diary entry. *'Thursday, October 10th' - "Dark Room" takes place. **Max is asked to end Alternative Chloe's life. Max then rewinds through the same photograph to correct the timeline. **Frank and Pompidou are hurt or killed by Chloe (determinant). **The Prescott Barn and the Dark Room are discovered. **Rachel Amber's dead body is found. **The Vortex Club "End of the World" Party takes place. **A double moon occurs. **Chloe Price gets shot by Mr. Jefferson. Max is drugged and unable to rewind. **Nathan gets murdered by Mr. Jefferson. **Victoria gets kidnapped and drugged by Mr. Jefferson, and eventually killed (determinant). **Max does a diary entry. *'Friday, October 11th - '"Polarized" takes place. ** The Bigfoots (Blackwell) vs The Razorbacks football game takes place at 7:00 pm on Blackwell Field. **The tornado from Max's visions occurs. ** David Madsen discovers the Dark Room, saves Max and kills Jefferson (determinant). ** Max creates an alternative timeline where she warned David about Jefferson and handed in her Everyday Heroes Contest photo. Jefferson was captured, Max won the contest and is at the Zeitgeist Gallery together with Principal Wells. Chloe is killed by the storm and Max travels back to the evening of the Vortex Party to warn Chloe. ** Together, both Max and Chloe warn David and stay at Chloe's house over the night. Max passes out and has a nightmare after returning to the present and finding Chloe alive with her. ** Chloe carries Max to the lighthouse and Max has to decide between saving Chloe or correcting the timeline and saving the town. ** Max tears the butterfly picture apart and both wait out the storm while Arcadia Bay gets destroyed. After the storm subsided, Max and Chloe leave the town in Chloe's truck (determinant). ** Alternatively, Max goes back in time to fix the timeline (see Monday, 7th). Chloe's funeral takes place with Max, Joyce, David, Principal Wells, Victoria, Warren, Kate, Dana, Justin, Trevor, Frank and Pompidou among the attendees (determinant). ** Max does a diary entry. After Life is Strange (Determinant) Whether the following events are happening depends on Max's final decision in "Polarized". If Chloe is sacrificed they are still highly likely to happen, but in the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending most of the events are impossible to happen since the town is destroyed. *'Saturday, October 12th' - A local service is to be held at 2:00pm for Kate Marsh (determinant). Private service and burial will take place at another location.Information obtained from an email sent by Blackwell Academy to Chloe. The email is found on her computer in Episode 3 during the morning Max stays over at her house. *'Monday, October 14th' - People can speak about the unusual snowfall at 7:00 pm in the Science Lounge. *'Sometime between October 14th and October 20th' - A private family service for Kate's funeral is taking place and Max is invited (determinant).SMS message to Max from Richard Marsh. *'Wednesday, October 16th' - Viewing of The Nightmare Before Christmas at 7:00 pm in the Prescott Dormitory lounge. *'Friday, October 18th' - People can speak out against David Madsen's surveillance at 5:00 pm in the Student Center Main Hall. *'Sunday, October 20th' - (Winner of the "Everyday Heroes" competition represents their school at the DeYoung Museum of Art, San Francisco.)This was changed after the release of "Chrysalis" to the Zeitgeist Gallery, see October 11th above. *'Thursday, October 31st' - Halloween. Blood drive at Blackwell with costume contest at 9:00 AM - 4:00 PM at the Blackwell Gymnasium. Notes Category:Life is Strange Category:Gameplay Category:Special Content Category:Lore Category:Time Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Lore (Season 1)